Attack of the Clones
by LordFrieza
Summary: The Xmen are forced to face down clones of their fallen friends. The clones are controlled by a mysterious mastermind who seems to want to destroy every single life on the planet.


-1I don't own Xmen, or any other character created by Marvel. If I did then I would be rich and life would be good. This fic is a brain child of a what if Question of mine that started a while back. What if the Xmen had to face clones of their fallen friends. Clones that had the exact same powers, but no memory of who they where made after. And Clones that followed the orders of their mysterious general who seems to be bent on destroying every single life on the planet. Because of how understandably awesome the power would be the Xmen would defiantly need some help. Thus the Brotherhood. But perhaps more help would be needed. So I can say that this Story will crossover these characters and perhaps these dementions… Fantastic Four, Ghost Rider, Spiderman, and a few others.

In a dark room a television flickers on to life. On the screen a strange looking doll appears. It's head turns toward the screen of the television. The red and black eyes, white face with red bulls eyes on the cheek are enough to tell that it belongs to the jigsaw killer. 

"Hello Dr. Gorden, I would like to play a game." It says. 

"Turn that off and get to bed, it's past lights out." Logan shouted into the room where several of the teens where watching Saw on HBO. Each groaning got up and headed toward their rooms. 

"Don't know why anyone would want to watch that." He said as he began to walk down the hall. "seems to me that holly wood is running out of ideas for movies." He thought to himself as he walked. 

He saw Oreo walking down the hall searching for someone. She turned to him. "Logan have you seen Illyan?" she asked. 

"Nope she said something about going to that limbo place." He said. 

"That girl is never going to pass anything if she keeps ditching her studies." Oreo answered obliviously upset. 

"take it easy, takes time to get use to all of this." Logan said surprised that he actually said anything or really even cared. 

She nodded and then he watched Oreo 'Storm' off down the hall toward Illyan's room. 

Logan began the trip down the hall looking for students and others up when he stopped at the 'teacher's' lounge. There on the television was a woman lifting a huge city bus just by lifting her hand. He looked harder and couldn't believe what he was seeing here. 

"Jean no..." He said in disbelief. he watched to see Jean lifting the bus and hurling it toward a city building. He also saw other mutants he believed to be dead. Sabertooth, toad, Scott. 

"What is going on here?" He said aloud. The answer came from behind him. 

"They're clones, and it is a war that has since started." the voice said. 

He turned to see Eric Letcher standing there. 

"And we may be all that stands in its way." The man once known as Magneto said.

Hearing Magneto's voice was enough to nearly make Logan unleash his alter ego Wolverine on the leader of the Brotherhood. He near snarled at the elder Mutant when the sound of another voice came to both of their minds.

"Let him speak Logan" Professor Charles Xavier said telepathically to both of them.

"Charles my old friend I see that you've found a way to continue your life well beyond it's normal constraints." Eric said out loud to the sound of his friends 'voice'.

"We learn more about our abilities when we are closest to loosing everything." the professor said.

"As I was about to tell Logan these clones are only the first. During my rehabilitation I've seen more. Someone is caring on Striker's work and seems to be hell bent on annilating everyone and everything off of the face of this planet." Eric said before the sounds of more explosions from the television drew their attention again.

The watched as the cloned Mutants continued to cause havoc and destroy the downtown area. The power that all of them where putting off seemed more than incredible and who ever was doing this had defiantly done enough fore planning to get the DNA needed ahead of time.

"This goes beyond Striker and simple mutant haters. This is a war and someone is creating an army. I can sense them, but I can't tell who or where exactly they are." the Professor's 'voice' once again said.

"Then it is time to take a little action. Charles although we have never seen eye to eye I am calling a truce. It may be more beneficial for us to work together through this. Understand however that I will not with strain myself simply because some humans with their guns decide to jump in." Eric said again before looking out the door.

Outside several members of the Brotherhood stood. Each had been a sort of thorn in the side for the Xmen at some time or another. Logan growled when he realized what was happening and didn't really want to be a part of a group that contained people who had tried to kill him and those that he helped take care of.

"How can we trust you? How do we know that when this is over you won't try to finish us off?" Logan said before the professor could give the Xmen's answer.

"If I wanted all of you dead it would have been simple enough to have done. I could have caused one of the human's nuclear war heads to drop here and destroy all of you. Trust me when I say that we accually need each other now." Eric said as he stared down Wolverine.


End file.
